Mistake
by moonlilly
Summary: He didn't mean to yell it out. Hell, he forgot who he was talking to. Yura. SoraxYuffie Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own KH

Warnings: Use of swears. (only one, I think...)

* * *

Yuffie stared at Sora, tracing his figure, his spiky brunette hair, his ocean blue eyes, and his sooooooooooooooooo sexy body. She sighed, hearing him switch his conversation with Leon to another girl she had been hearing about for the past week. This 'girl' had supposedly stolen Sora's heart away and he fell out of love with Kairi. She growled in annoyance. She didn't even know who it was! She and Sora were supposed to be best friends! Maybe even more… She shook her head to clear that thought. No, it couldn't be, he had someone else.

"Gazing again, are we?" A voice said teasingly, startling Yuffie. She jumped and turned around to see a giggling Aerith and a smirking Tifa.

"W-What? N-No way!" Yuffie replied backing up against a wall. Her two best friends now officially cornered her.

"Sure, Yuff. Whatever you say." Tifa winked at Yuffie and glanced at Sora. She then whispered something in Aerith's ear to which Aerith responded with a smirk.

"You know, Yuff, Sora is kind of cute." Aerith said, glancing seductively at Sora. Yuffie held back her jealous glare and waited for her to go on.

"Really, Aerith?" Tifa paused. "Maybe you should ask him out."

"Oh, maybe I should." Aerith grinned. "Do you think I should, Yuffie? Since you don't like him and your best friends with him."

"NO! Aerith, Teef stop!" Yuffie cried. "He's mine, both of you should know that."

"Aw, Yuffie, we were kidding." Tifa apologized. "But either way, you got a problem."

Yuffie fell to her knees covering her face in the process. "I know, I know. I don't know who this girl is."

Aerith thought it over for a moment. "Well… have you tried asking him?"

"What?" Yuffie gazed up, confused. "You expect me to waltz up to Sora and say, 'Hey Sora, who's that girl you're talking about all the time?' without sounding jealous?"

Tifa sighed. "Well, not like _that_ but you get the point, right?"

"Fine. I'll try." Yuffie began to walk away but stopped at the door. "But no spying!" And she left.

"Sheesh, how many times has she spied on us?" Tifa asked sarcastically, not expecting Aerith to answer.

"Um…" Aerith counted on her fingers. "I think about…" She stopped using her fingers. "We can't use our fingers. But I'll estimate." She cleared her throat. "About, 50,987,234 times."

Tifa stared at her in amazement. "Wow. Didn't think it was that much."

"Well it was one less but that changed yesterday when she caught me kissing Cloud."

"What! You were kissing Cloud?"

"Oops!" Aerith ran, Tifa on her tracks.

Radiant Garden; Dark Depths.

"Hey, Sora! There you are!" Yuffie ran up to the boy.

"Hey, Yuff!" He smiled widely as she sat down next to him.

"Um…" She decided to get straight to the point. "That girl… the one you're always talking about… who is she? I mean, you never talk about her… Not with me anyway."

Sora seemed to ignore that she trailed of during a majority of her sentences. Or that it was even her. "Well, she's very pretty. She's spirited and loves to goof off." He paused.

"What does she look like?" Yuffie asked, afraid of the answer.

"She has black hair, stormy gray eyes, and has a cute frame. You know her." Again he paused. "But she likes someone else…" He whispered.

The description matched her perfectly. But she didn't like anyone else… "Who does this girl like?"

"Leon." He simply said. "That's what she told me."

'_Crap, Crap, Crap! I did say I like Leon.' _She thought. _'But that was a long time ago… Maybe I can get it out of him…'_

"Hey, Sora. What's her name?" She asked, hopeful.

"Her first name starts with a 'Y' and her last name starts with a 'K'." He responded, his voice now sounding anxious and excited.

"Go on." She pried.

He stood up, startling Yuffie. "I LOVE YUFFIE KISARAGI!" He yelled. Then noticing who was by him, he jumped and backed away.

Yuffie smirked. "Aw, Sora, I-."

"It's another Yuffie." He quickly explained. He didn't mean to yell that. Hell, he forgot he was talking to her.

"How many Yuffie's do you know?" She asked, becoming closer to him.

"Um…" He couldn't answer.

"Well, Sora." She pushed him up against a wall, his eyes held fear. "I love you to." And she planted her lips upon his.

From afar

"Aww… so cute." Aerith giggled watching Sora pull Yuffie to the ground.

Tifa's eyes widened. "Uh, I think we should leave." She suggested, seeing Yuffie take Sora's jacket off.

"I think you're right."

Both girls ran. And Sora and Yuffie fell into a night of passion.

_End_

_**READ MESSAGE AT END, PLEASE?**_

* * *

I absolutely love Yura's! They can be so cute! REVIEW!

For those of you that are reading My Sora Problem, I'm having difficulty. I suck at writing fight scenes... If you would like to help, it would be much appreciated and I will give credit to you.


End file.
